1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to disposable shavers, but more particularly to disposable shavers having means for counting the number of shaves or the number of times a particular shaver is used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many shaver manufacturers market disposable shavers. Disposable shavers are popular among men and women alike. Disposable shavers come in single and dual blade designs, all of which have a handle and a shaving head portion.
The shaving head receives or holds the blade. The blade is usually sealed within the head by incapsulation, hot melt of the head material, or any other means of stabilizing the blade with respect to the head.
Some of the more popular disposable shaver designs also incorporate a pivoting or flexible head. Still others have self-cleaning mechanisms and lubrication strips associated with the shaving head. Self-cleaning shavers head designs enable the user to eject debris that becomes trapped in the shaving head in the area surrounding the blade. Lubricating strips enable the shaver head to easily glide along the surface of the skin.
The majority of disposable shavers are formed by injection molding plastic material. Plastic disposable shavers are particularly useful in wet environments such as the shower or bath. High strength plastic is preferred, however, because the handle and shaving head connection must withstand the pressure forces associated with shaving.
Each of the devices disclosed in the following list of U.S. and foreign patents is directed to a shaver having a counter.
______________________________________ PATENT NUMBER GRANTED TO ______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,557 Kako U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,209 Rais U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,958 Hilbert U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,563 Singer U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,659 Sciascia United Kingdom No. 454,943 Marek ______________________________________
The Rais device is a disposable shaver comprising a blade holder with blade, and a handle connected to the blade holder. Bendable tabs are formed along the handle, and indicia is positioned adjacent to the tabs. After each use the user bends one of the tabs downward toward the shaver handle. The number of shaves can then be recorded simply by counting the number of bent tabs, or reading the indicia adjacent thereto.
The Hilbert device comprises a disposable shaver having a plurality of frangible tabs positioned along the handle portion of the shaver. The tabs are designed to be broken off one at a time. The Hilbert shaver enables the user to keep track of the number of shaves received from a single shaver by counting the number of frangible tabs that have been removed.
The frangible tabs that are broken away from the body of the Hilbert shaver are simply thrown away. The construction of the Rais device might minimize the generation of debris, but bendable scored plastic tabs have been known to break off of similar articles.
Heretofore, a disposable shaver providing a means for counting the number of shaves received from a particular shaver such that the counting means remains associated with the body or handle of the shaver in order to prevent generation of debris, has not been invented.
Further, a method of comparing the useful life of one shaver and comparing it to the useful life of a second shaver, both incorporating the means referenced in the preceding paragraph has not been invented.